1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit breaker, and in particular to a remote controller of a circuit breaker which is capable of making a maintenance man control a circuit breaker at a remote position without approaching a circuit breaker or a control board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a circuit breaker consists of an insulating container and a breaking switch and a trip unit, etc. disposed therein, when an electrical circuit from an electric source and to an electric load is in one of an overload and a disconnected state, etc. or a short circuit occurs, the circuit breaker automatically breaks the circuit.
The circuit breaker can be largely divided into a MCCB (molded case circuit breaker) for protecting the above mentioned circuit and an ELB (Earth Leakage Breaker) for preventing electric shock and fire occurrence by sensing the earth leakage.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a controller of a circuit breaker in accordance with the prior art.
As depicted in FIG. 1, the controller of the circuit breaker 104 includes a trip unit 103 for tripping the circuit breaker 104 according to an electric signal transmitted through a wire signal line according to a switch operation of a maintenance man when the maintenance man operates the switch (to on position or off position) installed at a control board in order to control the circuit breaker 104 at a remote position; and a motor driver 102 for receiving power from a power supply unit 101 and for opening or closing the circuit breaker 104 according to the electric signal inputted through the signal line. Herein, the motor driver 102 and the trip unit 103 is disposed in the circuit breaker 104 or installed at the outside of the circuit breaker 104. Hereinafter, the operation of the controller of the circuit breaker 104 in accordance with the prior art will be described.
First, in order to operate the circuit breaker 104 at a remote position, when the maintenance man operates the switch installed at the control board, an electric signal is generated by the switch operation. Herein, the trip unit 103 receives the electric signal through the signal line and operates the circuit breaker 104.
In the meantime, the motor driver 102 receives power from the power supply unit 101 according to the electric signal inputted from the control board and opens/closes the circuit breaker 104. Herein, the maintenance man can also manually operate the circuit breaker 104 by operating a handle installed at the circuit breaker 104.
However, because the conventional controller controls the circuit breaker according to the electric signal inputted through the signal line, a computer or the maintenance man to manage a power system has to reside at such a position adjacent to the control board in order to operate the circuit breaker directly. That is, there is inconveniency for the maintenance man to reside in a limited area so that he could operate the circuit breaker directly,
In addition, in the conventional controller of the circuit breaker, when there is a need to turn on/off the circuit breaker urgently, namely, in an emergency, first of all the maintenance man has to approach a control board or a control room and operate a switch in order to control the circuit breaker, and accordingly it may impossible to control the circuit breaker instantly in the emergency. In more detail, if the maintenance man does not residue in a place adjacent to the control board or the control room, there is no way to control the circuit breaker in the emergency.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote controller of a circuit breaker which is capable of making the maintenance man control a circuit breaker quickly and safely at any place without approaching a certain place such as a control room or a control board
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a remote controller of a circuit breaker in accordance with the present invention includes a receiver for receiving a radio control signal for turning on/off or tripping a circuit breaker; a control unit for generating a first control signal or a second control signal on the basis of the radio control signal inputted from the receiver; a motor driver for controlling the on/off operation of the circuit breaker on the basis of the first control signal; and a trip unit for tripping the circuit breaker on the basis of the second control signal.